


Unnecessary Measures

by crowleysdemonknight (katillac25)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Interrogation, Sybian, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katillac25/pseuds/crowleysdemonknight
Summary: Prompt: “I’m not even supposed to be here today!” -Clerks





	Unnecessary Measures

Y/N sighed contentedly as she lounged lazily on the couch. She had worked six long days in a row, anticipating this day. She was finally off for three whole days, free from the constant aroma of coffee. Being a barista wasn't the most preferable job, but it was the best she could find.  
  
As she was almost ready to doze off, her phone began to ring. Her eyes widened as she saw that the caller id was her workplace. She hoped, wished, prayed that they weren't going to ask her that dreaded question.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Y/N scowled as she manned the register, her arms crossed tightly. This was so typical of the manager to call her in on her days off. She quickly made herself a mocha, sighing as her coworker approached.  
  
“Did Diana even state a reason as to why she wouldn't be coming in today?” Y/N huffed.  
  
“From what I overheard, she left town. I hate to say it, but you might have to be picking up her shifts permanently.”  
  
Y/N groaned loudly, slapping a hand against her face. It was only as she turned that she noticed a customer waiting by the counter. She quickly put on her best fake smile, moving towards the man waiting.  
  
“What can I get for you, sir?” she asked, hoping her tone came off as somewhat cheerful.

“Are you Y/N?” he asked rather directly.

Y/N paused for a moment, wondering how this man would even have heard of her. He didn't seem familiar, especially with his English accent and well-tailored suit.

“I am. May I ask what this is about?” she answered cautiously.

“I was told by your coworker, Diana, that you would have some information for me on her behalf. I was informed that she wouldn't be coming in today and that you would tell me what I need to know.”

Y/N felt a panic start to rise. As far as she knew, Diana had left. She couldn't understand why she would even drop her name to a perfect stranger. On most days, Diana treated her as though she was a pest. They were nowhere near being friends.

“I'm afraid there's been some mistake, sir. Diana quit and left today. We're not even friends, so I'm not sure why she gave my name to you,” she explained, hoping to clear everything up.

The man narrowed his eyes at her, making her all the more nervous.

“Do you really think you can lie to me?” he said quietly, his tone deathly serious.

“Sir, I would never lie about this. She was meant to be here in my place. I'm not even supposed to be here today!” she exclaimed, stepping back from the counter.

“Fine. We'll do this the hard way,” he replied, snapping his fingers.

In the blink of an eye, the coffee shop was suddenly gone. Around her now were stone walls, pillars, and a large iron throne against the back of the room. The oddest feature of the room was the object sitting just in front of the throne. It looked like a half circle of leather machinery and an attachment on top. She felt her pulse quicken, the fear now rushing through every inch of her body. She glanced around the room, searching for the nearest exit.

“So,” a familiar voice rang out, “we're going to try this again. You will tell me what I want to know, or you will face deadly consequences.”

Y/N turned quickly to see the man sitting upon the throne, a rather cocky smirk on his face.

“Who are you?”

He rose from the throne, slowly making his way to stand in front of her. He gripped her jaw softly, his thumb swiping against her skin.

“I'm the king of Hell, love, but you can call me Crowley. Now, are you going to tell me what I want to know?” he asked, his voice low.

“I don't know what you want,” she whispered shakily.

Crowley sighed, turning to resume his place on the throne.

“Come here,” he ordered, his eyes staring at her intensely.

Y/N hesitated, her eyes once again searching desperately for a way out.

“If you're thinking of running, keep in mind that I can break your neck with a snap of my fingers. It's your choice, of course,” he warned.

Her eyes were now on the floor, the threat quickly changing any thoughts of escaping. She took a deep breath before slowly walking towards him. She kept her eyes glued to the floor as she stopped in front of him.

“You aren't required to look at me, but you will do as I say. Do you understand?”

Y/N nodded quickly.

“Good. Now, strip for me,” he said calmly.

Y/N reluctantly removed her work apron and began to divest herself of each article of clothing. She could feel his gaze on her, making her skin burn in embarrassment.

“Do you know what that is?” he asked suddenly, gesturing at the object behind her.

“I… have an idea of what it is,” she hesitated.

“Good. Saves me from having to explain it. Now, sit on it.”

Y/N carefully stepped backwards, lowering herself down onto the object but avoiding the attachment.

“You know how this works, Y/N. If you continue to be defiant, there will be consequences,” he said shortly.

Her mind raced, desperately searching for a way to talk her way out of this, but it was all too easy for him to persuade her to do as he ordered. She let out a quiet whimper as she finally lowered herself onto the attachment.

“Lovely,” he purred, rising from the throne to stand in front of her. “I'm going to ask you a series of questions. If you answer me truthfully, you will be rewarded. Now, let's talk about our mutual friend, Diana.”

Y/N nearly fell forward as she felt the machine begin to vibrate mercilessly against her. She immediately met his eyes, his smug grin wide as he held the remote.

“She's… not my friend,” she managed, her hips beginning to involuntarily buck.

“Fine. She's just a coworker then. Why was she not present at work today?” he asked, turning the dial ever so slightly.

“S-She didn't… show up. I was told… she left town. That's why they called me in,” she gasped, bracing her hands on the front of the machine.

“Very good. Now, why would she have dropped your name if she had left town?”

Y/N let out an embarrassingly loud moan as he once again turned the dial on the remote.

“I d-don't know! She's a… complete bitch!” she yelled, moving frantically against the vibrations. “I wouldn't put it past her to try and set me up!”

“Ah, so she tried to evade her fate by giving me another's name? So, you might just have been in the wrong place at the wrong time?” he teased, turning the dial up once more.

“Please, please, please, please,” she gasped breathlessly, her eyes wide and pleading for mercy.

“What is it, love? It almost sounds as if you're begging,” he smirked, his hand resting against her face.

“I… want to come,” she whined, leaning her face into his hand. “Please, let me come.”

“Such a good girl,” he praised, turning the dial to its highest setting. “Come for me, darling.”

Y/N screamed, holding nothing back. She shook uncontrollably as the orgasm rocked her to her very core. He watched her through every second of it, thoroughly enjoying the sight. She couldn't stop the moans that were ripped from her, the constant vibrations prolonging the orgasm.

“Turn it off! Turn it off, please!” she begged, the vibrations becoming too much for her to handle.

Crowley immediately obliged, finally showing her some mercy.

“I must apologize, love. I may have known from the start that you were telling the truth,” he chuckled, tucking her hair behind her ears.

“You… what?!” she exclaimed, glaring at him angrily.

“Your coworker left town because she was out of time. She made a deal ten years ago and didn't feel like paying up. She even dropped your name to try and get herself out of the mess she'd made. She was a coward, right to the end,” he explained, taking her hands in his and slowly lifting her up.

“She tried to throw me under the bus for her own selfish means?” she questioned as he helped her to stand.

“Indeed she did. I may have also been a bit selfish. After she was quickly taken care of, I decided to find the girl that she tried to condemn. You certainly didn't disappoint, but I do apologize for all of this. I just couldn't help myself,” he chuckled, snapping his fingers to clothe her.

Y/N felt relieved as she was clothed once again. She desperately wanted to be furious with him, but it hadn't been a completely unpleasant experience.

“That was rather selfish of you… but I will forgive on one condition,” she replied, a wide grin appearing on her face.

“And what would that be, love?”

“You allow me to keep that,” she smirked, pointing at the machine.

“Fancy it, do you?” he laughed, snapping his fingers once more. “You'll find it in your bedroom when you return home.”

“Wait. Does this mean I have to go back to work now?”

“I'll make sure someone covers for you,” he answered, giving her a wink.


End file.
